Sweet Dreams Are Made of This
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: A oneshot fic about what could have happened that night at the Beanstalk Warning... M for Captain Hearts explictness...


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

His boots had only just hit the ground at the base of the beanstalk… when he heard her mocking purr of a voice behind her.  
"My dear Captain… it seems you've been on quite an adventure. The compass please" said Cora as she walked up behind him, as regal and composed as always. It always irritated him that he'd never managed to really rattle her… to break that composure.  
Killian slowly turned to look at her. Usually his taste ran to younger woman… but damned if she wasn't tempting. It was clear to see where Regina had got her beauty and sensuality. He'd always been attracted to dangerous women… and she was the most dangerous he'd ever met…  
"Yes that. Well matters grew complicated…" he said confidently. "It's eluded me for the moment… the details require a bit of a bore…"  
"Really? Stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me may seem like a bore to you… but to me… it's a betrayal…" she said, her voice soft but threatening.  
"I was going to bring it to you" he said persuasively, blue eyes on her dark ones. "Our agreement remains. We are going to Storybrooke together. I'll get it back…" he continued.  
"I don't have time for your games. I've crossed through too many worlds to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you?" she asked, a mocking edge to her voice.

Embarrassment flickered over his face. "The Swan girl… Emma. Rest assured it won't happen again…"

A derisive chuckle left her lips. "No it won't. You chose her… and the consequences of that decision…"  
"Ooooh. Are you going to kill me now? Go ahead. Try" he said daringly. He was well aware that he was on thin ice but he didn't think she'd kill him.  
"So brave…" she said, her voice suddenly teasing and playful rather than menacing.

"No I'm not going to kill you. I have something far more satisfying in mind. I'm going to leave you here… alone… with your first for revenge unquenched… while I complete our journey without you" she said in a sweet but cruel voice. The side of his face twitched.

"There's no need to be rash…" he said, his most charming smile coming over his face. He lowered his voice to a soft seductive tone as he took several steps towards her. "We can… discuss this…"

For a moment… just a moment… he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of desire in those dark eyes. "Your pretty face buys you a lot… but not my time. It's too valuable…" she said firmly.  
He took another step closer so his face was inches from hers. Close enough to smell the sweet scent of her perfume. Close enough to kill… or to kiss…  
"Are you sure?" he said in that same suggestive tone, brushing one dark curl away from her cheek. She looked like she was amazed at his cheek. Amazed that he had actually dared to lay a finger on her. But she made no move to reprimand him or push him away.

His fingers slowly trailed from her cheek down to the smooth soft skin of her neck. Though her face remained impassive he heard her tiny hitch of breath as he touched her.

Killian was too experienced a seducer not to know when a woman was trying to hide that she wanted him. He decided to take the fact she wasn't ripping his heart out as permission to really push his luck.

His hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him as his mouth descended on hers. He felt her surprise… then her acceptance as her lips parted for him.

She returned the kiss with more passion than he had known she was capable of. Somehow it didn't surprise him that there was a passionate creature underneath the ice queen demeanor.  
The umbrella she'd been carrying fell to the floor as her body pressed against his. He couldn't help an almost inaudible groan as he felt her curves pressed against him.

Her tongue flicked over his lips and then slid between them. He felt her hands gripping his shirt as she took charge of the kiss, trying to reassert her dominance over him.  
Killian was ready for that. He gripped her waist firmly and moved her around, pressing her back into the beanstalk. His hand gripped one of her wrists, pinning it above her head as his hook pinned the other

Though she could have freed her wrists with magic she didn't. He felt a combination of triumph and desire as he pressed her between his body and the beanstalk. It was still raining softly but he didn't notice.  
He relinquished her mouth as he moved his lips to the side of her throat. Her head fell back and a soft purr escaped her parted lips. A grin curved his lips. It was a heady feeling having the most powerful sorceress he'd ever met at his mercy.

A gentle bite had her moaning softly. The sound was music to his ears. In fact he could feel his body getting rather excited. Her eyebrows shot up and a wicked grin curved her lips as she glanced downwards.

"Well well Captain. Getting a bit… ahead… of ourselves… are we?" she purred, slithering out from between him and the beanstalk. "I think that's quite enough… don't you…" she said, looking at him.  
He stared at her. No woman had ever done that to him before. Cut him off when things were just getting interesting. She smirked at his expression and he narrowed his eyes at her. She was clearly enjoying tormenting him.  
"We should get out of this rain…" she said matter of factly, glancing up. It was still steadily drizzling. She retrieved her umbrella from the ground and offered him her arm.

He took her arm, immediately feeling the rather uncomfortable sensation of dissolving into mist and reforming again. It made him rather dizzy. When the dizziness started to abate he looked around him. They were back on the island.  
She let go of him and walked into the large cabin she had lived in when she was pretending to be Lancelot, closing the umbrella and putting it away. He quickly followed her, keen to get out of the wet and cold.  
He walked past her collection of hearts into the room she slept in. She was standing with her back to the door. Her cloak was on the floor but she was still fully dressed.

Killian slowly walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He felt her stiffen slightly then relax against him.

He deftly undid the ties of her dress with his hook, enough to slide it down a bit and bare one shoulder. She sighed softly as he placed a kiss on the exposed skin.  
His hand slid up her body as his lips trailed over her skin. She made no move to stop him as he slid his hand boldly into the bodice of her dress. Her head fell back and a moan escaped her lips as his hand cupped her breast.  
Killian grinned as he felt her body pressing back against his. The grin widened as he felt her hand reach back and start to slowly slide up his leg. He couldn't help a groan as her fingers brushed him though the leather.

He let go of her so he could undo and slide off his jacket. A grin curved her lips as she saw what he was doing and she got to work on his trousers.  
Once the jacket was off he used his hook to fully undo the back of her dress. There was a tearing sound as the fabric ripped. He half expected her to tell him off for that but she just raised an eyebrow and kissed him. He slid his hand and hook up into her hair, tugging out the pins holding it up.

The last pieces of clothing were quickly cast aside as they tumbled onto the bed. He landed on top of her, enjoying her soft moan as he pressed his body against hers. A pleasant shudder went through him as her nails trailed lightly down his back.

Her lips curved in a grin as he gently pushed her legs apart. He couldn't wait any longer. A low groan came from his throat as he started to slowly push himself inside her. He felt her body shudder and her back arch slightly.  
She couldn't help a gasp as he pulled almost all the way out of her and then pushed himself back in.

He grinned down at her as he started to move, slow at first but soon getting faster, harder. Her body moved against his, matching his pace and meeting his thrusts.

His breathing got faster as he fought to keep his thrusts controlled. The pleasure was already starting to build up.

A wicked grin curved her lips. With surprising strength she pushed him, rolling them so she was on top, straddling him, his body still deep in hers.  
He would have protested but she chose that moment to start moving her hips in a way that felt entirely too good to stop. She looked down at him with a smirk as she heard him moan, felt him let her take control.

Her hands gripped his shoulders and her hair fell around her face as her body rode his. His body shuddered pleasantly and another moan escaped him. He could feel himself getting close.

More groans escaped him as her movements got faster and harder. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders a bit but he was too far gone to feel anything but pleasure.

The orgasm came upon him in an intense rush of pleasure. He felt her body tense above his, heard her cry out as she reached her climax.  
As the pleasure abated and his breathing started to go back to normal she slid off him to lie on the bed.

He barely had time to pull the covers over himself before drowsiness overtook him and he fell into a sated sleep.

* * *

Killian awoke between the sheets of a very comfortable bed. This puzzled him for a second until he remembered the night before. A grin curved his lips.  
He stretched out, eyes still closed. To his surprise his fingers made contact with nothing but empty sheets.

His eyes opened, blinking slightly in the light coming in through the partially open curtain. There was no one there.  
No Cora. No sign she'd ever been there in the cabin. Even the dress he had ripped the night before was gone.  
He growled and swore under his breath as he rolled out of the bed and started the pull on his clothes.  
Killian was still steaming as he left the cabin and started to walk towards the bridge of land leading to the mainland. That was absolutely the last time he slept with a woman who could pull out his heart out and crush it in her hand. Well maybe the last time. Or the 2nd to last…


End file.
